The creepy hero
by Watcherman98
Summary: This story is dedicated to a friend of mine. What happens when if you wake up in a hospital and find out that there is not just your soul but the soul of another in your body as well summery sucks first time doing something like this any way there are some OC's Jane the killer Jeff the killer Slender Hoody and Masky as well as a hint of Sally other character come up later.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a room something strapped down on my arm some flowers on the stand next to me and my guitar leaning on it. What the hell happened I was driving then next thing I knew I was flipped upside down and bleeding I think someone else was screaming or was that me. I tried to sit up but began to feel really light headed. I plopped back down on my pillow. My head began to pound before I could hear someone talking to me who the hell was this person, where was this person. "You fucking idiot look what you did to me!" The voice was faint and yet I could hear it loud and clear. I looked to the bed opposite mine and could see a mutilated body. I was about to freak out when a nurse came in who was surprised to see me awake. "Oh hey you shouldn't be moving around too much." She rushed over to me and made sure to have me lay back down. I got a better look at her when she got close my vision began to focus a little when she came inside probably because I was jumpy. She was no more than fifteen short dark hair glass and instead of a normal uniform was wearing a dark hooded sweater with short shorts. "Who are you gah what the heck happened?" She looked me over before speaking. "You were found inside an upside down truck along with another guy who didn't make it there was an accident and someone between the two of you crashed the cameras near it are being taken in for view." She knew so much for looking so young. "Well I better get going one thing before I go is that your guitar?" I looked over to it still had all my travel stickers on it and not even a scratch on the case surprisingly I guess that guy was not lying when he said you could take a hammer and still not break it. "Yes it is mine would like me to play you a song when I get out of here?" She looked at me and with almost a smile saying yes but before I could sit up she began to laugh a little weird but huh I guess I have heard a lot of things to consider all things from my travels. "Just hand me my guitar and pick from one of the songs from the folder inside." She walked over and opened it up. "Oh this one looks cool Welcome to my life you play stuff from simple plan." I grabbed the guitar and took the pick I place in between the strings on the first fret. I started to tap it out before playing I got through half of the song before I got a throbbing head ach and could hear the voice again what the hell is up. "You, you're the one that did this to me and yet I'm still here well I can still make your life a living hell while here can't I." I tried to shake my head trying to get whatever was bothering me out. "Oh hell no you're not getting me out of here I will make sure you are given hell before I leave." I could feel my body get fairly numb before I couldn't control what I was doing. "I never asked your name I'm sorry." "Oh my name is Madi." "Nice to meet you Madi my name is Marko." Marko who the hell, that's not my name it's Ryan. "You may have my body for now but it is still my body not yours." "Oh nice to meet you Marko… maybe I should go you seem a bit tried maybe I'll see you around bye." She got up and placed his guitar back in the case before walking out of the room. "So Bryan is it look I'm sorry on whatever happened I don't remember anything and you are probably remembering what you want to instead of the truth because are feeling bitter and." "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU KILLED ME!" I could feel a jolt with in his head. "Back off, why don't you cross over already before you make things bad for yourself or worse!?" He was taking control back calming his dominance against mine. "Marko I swear I will make it hard for you to keep hell off your back." He started too forcible shut me up next chance I get I will make it hard for him to live.

We would go back in forth until he learned that in order for him to make my life hell he would have to let me get some gigs first with some bands just to fill in a rhythm part of the song. "Look if you want to make my life hell you should at least help me out when I need it when you take control I can see inside your head you're a good fighter so maybe we can get into some MMA or something?" He started to think up a growling sound so I would hear loud and clear. "Alright I get it but I still want you to help because as of late I heard there has been some killing happening around here and we don't have enough money to travel anytime soon since my bank account ran a little dry with the hospital bill." "Fine but you better not stop me from killing something I can't leave something to live unless you want it coming back to bite you in the ass." "There will be an extent where I will let you kill and not alright." "Fine it's your funeral any way I already had mine." I did go to his burial just to show some respect to him even if he is inside my head. "Alright your turn to choose where we eat today so go ahead and eat something." He grabbed some fruit from a nearby stand and headed over to the cashier. "Will that be all for you today sir?" He looked over to the cooler they had. "Uh I would also like that Gatorade lemon flavored please." The cashier walked over and placed it on the counter. "That will be five dollars." He handed the cashier a five before getting the fruit and Gatorade and walked off. "So where to after this oh person I wish I can drive to hell." "We are heading to foothill Blvd and stay there for the night." He choked a little on his drink. "You're kidding right that's where the murders are happening." "Yes and that is why it is so cheap over there right now anyone wanting to take a risk is going to get a cheaper price they have to keep the individual hotels afloat don't they?" He finished up and I began to play a tune while having my new case placed behind my back and squished between my backpack. "Why did you get rid of the old case any way?" "It would get really annoying to carry the thing around and this one is more light weight so there." The tune was from a game I heard about one of the songs was a theme song I heard and it was enchanting to me so I looked it up and learned how to play it. Now I play it whenever I feel a little down or if the atmosphere is just right for it to be played. "Why are you playing that, the sun is barley going down." "It will be dark in five minutes or so, that's way." I always had a rebuttal to his complaining. When we got there the clerk was surprised to see that someone was there to rent a room other than some guy who was a sickly white tone of skin. "Alright here is your room key it is sixty bucks a night." "Thank you very much." I walked off toward my room and started to set my stuff down. "You are even more of an idiot then I thought for staying inside the room with a murder right next door." I stood there for a little processing what he just said. "How can you tell?" "I maybe in your body but I'm still a ghost…man this guy is darker then me but not by much." He said with a psychotic tone. "Whatever let's just get out of here before he decide to end you before I can." "No way, the clerk up front might be this guy's target." "Man, why are you such a goody two shoes huh?" I took out my guitar and grabbed the neck, thinking of using it like a bat. "If you are going to fight him then let me deal with it alright." I let him take control and just as we busted down the door the window was open.

I rushed over to view out the window but saw no signs of someone running. "I don't feel him anymore it is fading and yet you are on edge man you're a wimp." I ran back to the room and grabbed all the stuff. "Looks like we won't be staying here for long also if you see that pale guy again we recommend you run like hell." The clerk stared at me before I realized I said we. "Well, bye I'll visit your grave if you're killed." Leaving off on that note, I ran off with a flabbergasted clerk shitting bricks most likely. "Did you really have to say that?" "No but I rather give myself something to run away preferable the guys in white." We ran to the side where the window was open and began to run in the direction it was pointing. Rushing through all the thick brush was difficult but if I didn't make it to save someone he would never let me hear the end of it. When I got through I could see a window open. "How are we supposed to get up there?" He made me look and I could see the wall was a bit uneven some of the bricks were enough to climb up. I dropped the pack and placed the guitar on my back. "You are so going to let me get whatever I want once we are done here." I got to the sill before I could hear an eerie voice say go to sleep followed by a slight whimper. "Come on get in there before he kills the person." I grabbed the neck of the guitar and jumped over using all the force I could pulling the guitar off my back I smashed the guy in the face. There was a loud cracking sound not from him but from the guitar. Shit what did I get us into? I could see something gleaming it was a knife and some blood on the tip of it. I could feel his anger starting to boil. "I'll just let you take him on."

Relinquishing control I nearly snapped the guys neck if it wasn't for him cutting my sides up. When the guy fought me off he jumped toward the window we could see his pale as the moon white skin and sweater with a hood but his eye color was a coal black and his mouth had dried blood on the side forming a sadistic smile that slightly hidden by his hair long and black as night. "I'll make you go to sleep later." Before jumping out the window and disappearing. "Damn it; come on body move, MOVE!" I could hear Ryan's thoughts; am not going to let you kill yourself that is my job. "Stop he is gone and right now you can do nothing…though that vibe he gave off hmph I might have some fun yet." I could hear some shifting before deciding to turn around. "MOM DAD, HELP ME NOW!" The lights were still off so we couldn't tell what the hell she had. *Tick Tick* I began to stiffen up badly, that sound was all too familiar whenever I wound up in the wrong part of a town. "Hey listen now I wasn't the guy who just tried to kill you he ran off before I could do anything else." I could hear more footsteps before the door slammed open and the lights were flipped on. The dad had some kind of gun as well and the mother was holding a knife. But the girl when she caught sight of me lowered her shotgun. "You're…that one guy from the hospital." I was holding on to my sides when I figured out who it was as well. "Hey nice to see you again *Gah* uh in a little pain wasn't feeling it before, adrenaline must of kept me from feeling it." "Dad call Nine one one." I tried to reach out for a hand but then someone else came and started to smack me. "STOP, STOP!" I could feel all the life in my body leaving me. "Oh hell no you are not going to die, by this guys hands only by mine." I could feel something start to course through my entire body. "ENOUGH!"My words came out in a slight growl. I caught the person by the wrist before they could smack me again and I started to bend there arm in the opposite direction. "Is this how you treat someone when they saved your daughter?" I stopped before I would cause anymore pain I reached for the top part of my guitar and it started to rebuild itself a regular wood based steel string Yamaha guitar. "Hmm glad to see I don't have to get a replacement for it this one is my favorite." I could hear the same sound of a shotgun. "Now why would you want to do something like that?" I could sense there figure on the trigger I did a quick jerk with my arm and placed the guitar behind me before the gun went off. The bullets were flattened as if they just hit something just too hard to penetrate through. "No hard feelings then, good I'll be on my way." I turned around and began to walk out and try to find the front door. "Wait, don't go Marco!" I jerked when she called my name oh Madi I don't want to hurt you any more then I had already done your father. "Madi stay somewhere safe alright I'm going to look for that guy also here you might need this more then I will." I ran out and grabbed my pack. Rummaging around the mess I found my first aid kit. "Now then this is going to sting and I'm not going to lie it will hurt like a bitch." I got some hydrogen peroxide out placing a clean cloth on the top of it I started to pour a little out I closed it with the cap and turned to face her. "This will keep infections from happening." I got close and saw that he cut her near the collar bone. "That son of a bitch will pay for hurting you I swear it." I placed the cloth on the cut and she winced in pain. "I know it hurts but please bear with it, if there was any blood on that knife before or if he doesn't clean it a whole lot, more pain would come." I cleaned it out as fast and best as I could before putting a huge dressing and pressure bandage on it. "Get your parent and go to the hospital I will keep watch as make sure nothing else was to come and harm you or your parents… I guess." I left the kit behind I could always get a new one anyways. "Just promise me one thing and that is, don't get into anything bad." I ran off without saying another word I have to find the guy and make him pay for hurting my friend. I began to run around and have Bryan tell me every so often if he could sense him. "Wait I'm picking something up a murderous intent but on one thing and this is less darkening no it's more light but brooding." I rushed until he said we were right on top of whatever he was sensing. "Where are YOU I have bone to pick with pale boy?!" I grabbed my guitar from my back and started to swing at the trees making them fall down with each hit I did to a tree. Something finally came down from one of the trees. "Don't go to sleep you'll never wake up." I swung my guitar but it was stopped. When I caught a look of whom it was I put my hands on top of my guitar and held it up while supporting myself on it. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." She looked at me black as night eyes and equally black as night dress with same colored heels. "You look like him but the things you are wearing are opposite to what he wears." I knocked my guitar with my foot on the side of it making it flip upside down while letting it spin in my palm before grabbing the front of the neck and placing it on my back only being hung by my shoulder with the strap I bought. "Sorry I attacked you but right now I just want to kill the guy that almost killed my friend, names Marko." I placed my hand out but she did not shake hands with me. "My name is Jane." She began to walk past me I saw what she had in her hand when she made it into a clearing. "Go back to your friend he does not leave his victims alive if they encounter him." I rushed past her without even giving a second glance rushing toward the hospital I made it to the front door when he just killed the first nurse. "YOU FUCK!" I got my guitar and smashed his skull into the wall. But just as I was about to smash on it even more a tentacle grabbed my wrist and flung me back. I did a small flip in the air and could see a man with no face tall and slender wearing a gray suit with a black tie. "I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME!" Three more tentacles came out from his back. I got my guitar and placed it front of me. He started to wrap them around it. With a small grin and somehow an expression of concern on his face I took my lighter out and started to burn my guitar. The flames came off of it and on to him. He let go and started to try and snuff himself out. "TAKE THIS!" I smashed his head in to the wall before rushing over to the counter and asked if there was a girl with a cut on her collar area. The nurse rather shaken up told me the room number. "Thanks and also get out of here before anything else happens." She got up and ran away screaming. I looked at the elevator then the door leading to the stairs. I rushed on through trying to outrun this guy and time. Bursting into the door and shattering it to piece I could see her laying there on the bed and him standing next to her with a knife to her neck. "Make any moves and I will make her sleep."

Oh how I wish he didn't know this girl then I could just take control and kill this guy without a hitch. "I won't let you kill her if you do I will be the one to put you to sleep next!" He began to laugh a little and instead of killing her he rushed us and smashed him into the door knob puncturing our back. With a bigger grin he jerked us to the side and broke it into our back. The pain, his will, everything was going dark were we really dying I never did think it would end like this. "There you are Jeff I found your master in the lobby or an imprint of him that is." With what little strength he had left he used it to look at the girl in black. "Ah if it isn't my old friend Jane how have you been?" "Shut up you monster I will make sure no one will go die." "Shh go to sleep." He dashed at her with his knife but she blocked it with hers. "Don't go to sleep you'll never wake up." There is nothing we can do now just rest and don't die is about the only thing you can do now stupid fuck. "I have to save her get her out of here while these two are distracted." I took control I jerked us up and smashed our back into the wall. "I will kill us both here then before I do anything else!" I made us repeatedly smacked into the wall before my own strength failed me. Blood was pooling around us now with nothing more in each other. "Now we shall all die in here were it all started." I started to laugh to myself this is how it shall end killing this fuck in only a week ha.

Whatever Jeff did to the guy he killed himself and that just leaves the girl and Jeff. He looked at me with his smile trying to freak me out. "Once in a long while have you ever looked at me before you came along and now I'm as ugly as you are!?" He laughed a little. "Why didn't I kill you when I had the chance to do so." We went at each other with our knives slowly cutting through each other's clothes and sometimes skin, blood would fly when ever our knives would be thrown about. We had fought for what felt like mere minuets but in reality it had been five hours the sun started to rise signaling the awakening of other people. He took his gaze off me and rushed out the window back to where ever he hides like the rat he is. "I will make you sleep later!" He called as he fell from the window. I looked around the guy looked like he was still alive I began to walk over to him and realized something dark was emanating from him. "Well if you have that around you then maybe you will be ok as for me I have to go."

That idiot if I wake up and she is dead I will personally end myself and kick his ass as a ghost just to get revenge. I could feel feeling in my body start to return and with that came my strength. Picking myself up, I was tucked in with my clothes on the dresser next to me as well as my guitar. Looking around I was placed in the room with Madi her folks were also in the room all kind of grouped together near her. How are you not dead I could feel your life slip!? Well my dear friend who so worries about my state of health I have no fucking idea after you tried to kill me and stop me from saving her! GAH SCREW YOU! "UP YOUR'S ASS HOLE YOU'RE THE REASON I'M HERE! All the screaming in my head made me developed a strong head ach. "Oh your awake are you in any kind of pain." I nodded my head with what little focus this migraine was causing me. "Huh where is it?" She looked in between the bed and the rail to keep you from falling off and took this weird looking button switch out. "Just press this whenever you are in pain." She pressed it for me for the first time and I could hear this weird noise before the pain my migraine caused me started to go away. "Thank you very much pretty lady." It did make it hard to focus. "You're very welcome." She walked out with a kind of small laugh trailing after her. I guess they put me on a morphine drip. With what little noise we caused with the transaction her family awoke. "You how dare you lure anything dangerous to our daughter you son of a bitch!" I looked toward her she seemed fine to me beside the bandage wrapped around her entire area of her arm and chest. "I did nothing of the sort if anything if I didn't notice than what's to say what would have happened!" Feeling more pain in my head coming I pressed the button again. "What's that huh you some kind of druggy and you hurt yourself to get a fix?" "Shut up old man you're the one who is causing me to get a head ach." I reached for my head and started to rub my temples. "HEY DON'T TALK TO MY HUSBAND THAT WAY!" "Lower your voice unless you feel like getting kicked from this place and stop bothering me." Now to focus more on who killed me or rather came close to. Listen you fuck the next time you want out I will make sure that before you do I can put you in the worse place possible! Ah boo hoo your alive aren't you. I was about ready to take anything sharp and start cutting anywhere I knew there was a major vein. Keep it up and soon I'll be joining and handing you and put your ass on a platter. He started to shut up soon after. Everything went so fucking wrong in every way possible. But I may have found two new friends in the process. I looked back over to see her sleeping in bed with a concerned family around her. Family something I won't have any more. *Sigh* What can I really do turn back time those murders happened while I was traveling but what could I have done I would have just wound up like my parents, but the feeling of being alone is even worse what can I do! I would only throw myself in a state of relapse if I think back to far I don't and won't go back to that house with the guys in white trying to convince me that I was just over depressed about it all. They were staring at me again Bryan told me they were. "Would you stop staring at me I'm no loon!?" They let out shock from me saying this mainly because I had my eyes closed. "How did you know we were?" "Staring at me because I can sense things, that's how I could track the real person you should be angry at." I raised one of my eye lids to about half ways. "Now you don't seem so angry with me." Getting stared at, made me feel like I had them wrapped around my finger. "Well now I think I might be feeling a bit better." I got out of bed and started to walk around to try and get my legs awake. I checked my back and could feel something on it. I walked over to the mirror and lifted up my shirt to see what appeared to be a dissipating mark. I cocked an eyebrow at the sight of this it reminded me of wolverine how he had that major healing factor that would keep him to an immortal like state. "Hey what's wrong?" The dad acutely sounded concerned for me. "I just found this nasty scratch on my back must have happened when I fought something down in the lobby." They were rather afraid of my say on the matter but they don't know the whole story should I tell them? "Wait is that what they wanted us not to see?" Her sister seemed to know something was up. "Well I did have to fight my way up here there was this weird guy tall white no face and wore a business suit from the looks of it." They looked at a little before I continued. "Well the thing is he looked like he was trying to protect the guy who was going to kill Madi until I guess an old "friend" showed up." This got there interest this time. "She wore a black dress and heels her skin as pale as the moon her eyes as black as coal the only striking resemblance I see between them is that pale skin." Walking around some more trying to wake my legs up I also surveyed Madi's wounds a bit more closely. There was only the bandage on the collar bone area so that lead me to believe she was only stabbed or cut in that area but I hope I sterilized it for the doctors. "Hey if you want to know what went on you should have just asked us first." I looked up toward the mother this time she had a serious face on but not directed toward me. "That cut was rather big but not too serious it will leave a scar but it will be small about two centimeters wide and about two inches long." The dad had his head up eyes closed and arms crossed. "The police say that if you didn't come in at the moment you did he might have done worse to her." I tilted my head trying to think again. "Sorry about before we were just rallied up about all of this." "Hey I understand I travel and I've seen some people go so far as to pull a gun on me because they thought I was sketchy until they learned I was just a foreigner." I walked and grabbed my guitar once I felt like my legs were back in shape and began to pick at some strings. "Why don't I play something to pass the time hmm?" I started to play fighter by Christina Aguilera. I closed my eyes and just let myself get engrossed by the song until something broke me from my own trance Madi was up but her eyes were closed she was walking toward me for some reason I stopped playing so I could talk to her but just as I did she fell over into my arms. "What in the world did you do?" I shook my head whatever I did it was able to get Madi up and walking around so what did I do what it me when I was playing a song or something? I started to play again and this time I realized it was not just Madi but her whole family was attracted to the song. I began to experiment I tried a different song but each time I did it came down to one result they would begin to move towards me. "This could come in handy when I need to get someone out of the way but how I will do such is beyond me." They began to come back to their sense and I just put my guitar in a corner. "Well I guess I should be going." They looked at me a bit shocked but personally I felt fine. I took out some money to pay for what the insurance wouldn't and left the room but not the building, no I was doing a sweep along the floor as to make sure no one sketchy would go to the same hall. Once I did my sweep I began to practice on the roof.

All this time he hasn't said a word and we are on a roof is he really going to? "You know if you think too hard I can read your thoughts as if I were speaking to myself." Crap now I've gone and done it. "I would never jump now that I have someone I have to watch out for." "Now, huh so you would have without someone to protect?" He stopped and did some light thinking. "Yeah I think I would everywhere I would go you would be there trying to make my life hell I would be thrown into a mental institution and there even you would try and off yourself but, now that I have someone I feel like I should watch out for I won't let anything stand in my way…not even you." His voice sounded dissonant so detached from any emotion. "Whatever the case I will make sure you can't fulfill this." Try as you might my dear dead friend this is my body and I still have my mind what are you left with some bitter feeling towards me? Cut the crap I will make sure you watch her die in front of you. "Whatever the case maybe let's eat it's your turn to pick." He let me take partial control when we got to the food distract part of town. I choose some things and began to munch on them. You know if you were to complain a little less I wouldn't have to hold some control. Yeah right even then you would still hold control from me! "Well I guess that is half true I can't let you see my private thoughts those have to deal with my past and only I am allowed to remember such things." Well I guess even I have to respect boundaries I want him to suffer not go off the deep end. "Well come on I think we should go before we get spotted by anyone else." He took control once I was done and we were off to where I don't know. But I did notice that when he was playing no one was following. "How are you not attracting anyone anymore?" I don't know maybe it's because I'm not so stressed out? He kept on playing saying nothing but just as we were about to turn I noticed something and after feeling my uneasiness he felt it too. "This feeling its dark but at the same time it's not." "I can feel it too it has innocents but yet it also has ambition." He took control but I leant him some knowledge. "You better not make me regret giving you this fighting style." "Why would I there is so much I have to do."

I started to play my guitar kind of fast which drew them out of hiding or whatever they were one was wearing a mask with a sad face the other just a hood to cover his. "Why is it that I attract such weird people?" They came close to me. "Before anything else happens what are your names or whatever you choose to go by?" The one in the hood explained. "I'm Hoodie and this is my brother Masky." "Well then my name is Marko or Bryan depending on who you're talking to." They looked a little like they were planning something. "If you guys don't have any reason being here then get out I have to get back on guard duty." They started to talk to each other then looked back at me. "You have a guitar and seem to fit the description our master would like to speak to you." …Master who the heck? "Who is your master and what does he look like?" "He was the tall guy you fought in the lobby of the hospital." I pointed my guitar at them. "We will meet with in the city I'm not going to his place." They seemed to understand and walked off. "And if you run into the guy with the pale face tell him to watch his back because now he has me to worry about as well as that Jane girl!" I went back to the hospital and went straight to her room. When I got there she was awake her family was asleep and there was a slight feeling in the room. "I see you have met Jane." She looked over at me and smiled. "I'm surprised to see you on your feet after what you did to yourself." I glared at her a little. "That was not me at all that was Ryan and he and I are not getting along so well, but hey enough about me I blacked out but considering I'm alive as well as everyone else you had done something didn't you?" She looked at me with those deep blackened eyes of hers. "I did I needed to make sure that no one would fall asleep." "What's up with that you say it as if sleep is a bad thing?" "If you sleep and Jeff is around you will never wake up." Well safe to agree on such terms. "Oh Madi how are you with the cut and all?" She pulled her shirt down to where the cut was. "The doctors say it will be fine in a week and will only leave a small scar at most." My blood began to boil and even Jane was getting a little red around her face. "Well Madi you have a guardian angel/devil with you." I think it's time she knew the truth. "What do you mean you said something about a guy named Ryan?" "Well it's a long story you see I don't know how this happened but I ended up in a car crash you were there by my bedside but what you didn't know is that I have some guys spirit inside me because of the crash he was the other person and now wants me to suffer for ending his life short even though we don't know the whole story." She looked at me for a second and I thought she would call me crazy or something but she just walked over and hugged me. I was in a kind of shock even Ryan didn't know how to react but out of the corner of my eye I could see Jane having her eyes closed and smiling a little. "That is so cool does that mean you have some kind of fighting skill or is it that you have powers or?" "Whoa hold on now powers maybe I can lure people with the music I play but I don't know how that works. Second I have an enemy and Jane over here has mutual feelings about this person." She looked up and at me. "Though she has been after him longer so I won't kill the guy but I would sooner give him a beating he won't soon forget." She didn't seem pleased but she didn't seem bitter about it either. "Whatever it maybe if he or anyone that wants to harm you I would sooner come down and be all like I'M BATMAN! In the same deep and raspy voice of his." She began to giggle then laugh like crazy at this and I couldn't help but join in and even Jane was laughing with us. But just as everyone was settled the two that I ran into early came bursting into the room. I nearly jumped out of my chair but Jane made sure that I didn't. "I remember seeing you two with Jeff and what I heard his name was Slender man." I grabbed my guitar and knocked it to my shoulder. "If I hear another word about him I will not be a happy person." They seemed to be backing away from us. Until the suit himself showed up then everyone went silent. "Well hello there Slender man sorry about that fight in the lobby but I didn't Jeff to kill someone I know." He nodded his head and looked over to her. Madi was in a trance at the people in the room. "Madi say hi to Hoodie and Masky as well as Slender man." She waved her hand before continue to stare at us. "Well I must be off the creepier in here the worse the nurses will freak out." She left me with the three on the opposite side of us. "Don't worry about this guy here he won't hurt you but uh you might want to move somewhere else before she takes a scalpel and starts cutting herself he induces insanity in people just at the mere presence of him." I looked back and could see what she meant. "Alright everyone out now, we shall meet behind the hospital building." "Alright then lead the way." His voice was somewhat deep and gentle but at the same time it sounded like he was lonely or detached. When we got to the back we began our talk. "Give it to me straight is he going to keep on trying to kill her?" He looked down at me before speaking. "He will not stop until one of them is dead I was merely there to try and stop him but then seeing you there I figured you would kill him considering it all." I started to play my guitar a little lightly trying to come up with a tune that matched my emotion but no matter how hard I tried I drew a blank. "He is your friend but that does not mean anything to me she is my friend and I will protect her so we are at an impasse." "I was hoping it wouldn't come down to that." "Make a move and I swear I will show no mercy if I get the chance to kill one of you." "You don't get it you can't kill us we are the very beings of fear do you know how hard it would be to kill us?" "I don't care I will fight till my knuckles bleed, until my legs give up on me from overuse and lack of sleep, until I DIE from over working and even then I will come back from my grave and repeat this process and I will keep coming back until there is no evil that will come for her." From his lack of face I could still see his expression. "Not even you can kill the very being though." "I don't care if the person is deathless I will make sure he will meet a MAD fate." They looked at me for a moment. "MAD?" "It means mutually assured destruction." Slender shook his head at me before disappearing. "You then would have to destroy the very evil that plagues this planet." When they left I found the right way to express it something along the tone of anger and sadness. "Jane if you're still around, heed my words you may only be going after Jeff but if you team up with him just to get close I don't care how well you can fake things I will not let you get her close to him." I began to walk back toward her room and all the while I could notice that not only was my blood boiling but I could feel someone else brooding within my head. "I may not like you but I thought that idiot would stop I'm not going to be the actual cause of some girls death…Just yours!" Well I guess the only other person I can trust is Ryan but even then that is stretching it on a very fine line of thin ice. "Well then we are going to have to train with each other that way we can get better at fighting and controlling whatever it is that allows me to lure people."

The days were long and often hard but he always found time to visit the girl named Madi sometimes she would want to talk to me. I was light on my words but made sure they got my point across. "Madi you know I'm not here to make friends that would be Marko." "I know but we are still buds right?" She would say in the perky child like voice of hers. She reminded me all too well of that girl named Sally we found her while walking home from the woods one night she was playing with this blue button eyed patch work teddy bear. She herself was not at all evil quite innocent in fact but the doll when we drew close started to become a lot more menacing growing claws and when it came in to full light we could see the blood drenched piece of fabric she called her friend. "Fine we will stay away as long as you stay away from my best friend." It seemed to get the picture and ran back to Sally. She looked at it a little disappointed. "Charlie I told you that no one will take me away from you." It hugged her and they got up and started to walk away. The world as we once knew it was no more we now knew about the dark underside of the world. "Marco we will have to worry about so much more if we aren't carful that girl could be working for someone." "Well if they are its just one more person to add on the list of people to watch out for." I could tell this was affecting him but I think it was just ambition. Even though I hate to admit it he has a real sense of duty for protecting this girl he knows little about. But even more, he began to trust me more letting me have more control for longer periods of time. Eventually it got to the point where I was able to have control for an entire day. "You know Ryan as we trust each other more I think back more on that day and now I feel like I can tell you." I started to listen up to his thoughts. "I'm beginning to remember images of that day there was a sense of dread, no it was more like I could sense death itself running its finger up my spine." I was getting these same images too I remember hearing something whisper into my ear before taking control of my body no matter how much I told it to turn the wheel it did not. Until I just blacked out and woke up and seeing darkness there was a voice it was speaking in multiple tongues. "You, you will be the perfect person for the job." His/her voice would speak in many different pitches I could feel it very breath send me in a chill. "Marco we will have to find this person and put him down no longer shall I try to kill you I will focus all my intent on him." I had a smile go from ear to ear. "He will wish you and I never became one." He agreed and we went back to Madi's home to sleep on the couch. We did this until life became comfortable but just leave it to the dark side of things to rear its ugly head out.

All of the enemies we had encountered now found where we were living since we were all placed in witness protection. "You feel them don't you?" "Yeah we can't return home or else you know who will get hurt." "But what if they already know?" "Then we have to find a way to get to them." "Marco Ryan I hate to say it but your right there is no other way the others say that if I can get the girl to Madi they will not intervene with my fight with Jeff." I took control and brought out the guitar. We have been teaching each other ever since day one each others skills learning how to master things and learning things we didn't know before. Such as faster healing better durability ability to lure people out and make them do what we wanted but we made sure it was always good never bad. I started to play a melody; Jane as well as Masky and Hoodie came out from the trees. "How are you?" "Making all of you move, simple we have been practicing not even Slender can keep control for long." I began to make them walk toward me and just as they were about to take the first step something came and slit my throat. The blood gushed everywhere inside my throat and out toward the world. "Shh go to sleep." All that time training gone to waste. I fell to my knees before I could feel his foot on my back pushing me into darkness. And just when I accepted that Madi and I were buds. The cold started to wrap its grip around us Marco I'm sorry that it ended like this I know you want to protect her but how can we when we are dead. Just as the darkness came and the loss of feeling crept I could feel him stab us in the back multiple times. "Shh go to sleep."

Madi I failed you. How could I have been so foolish to think I would be able to go against death incarnate itself? I just hope it won't be too painful when they get you Madi…please forgive me. I drifted off into the eternal darkness until I heard a voice start mocking me. "I thought I choose the right people to stir chaos why do you not obey my little creation I'm the puppeteer and you are the puppet." The more this guy would talk with his many voices the more I felt annoyed until I had it taking out my lighter I grabbed my guitar and lit it to a blaze. He tried to smother it but he could not get close for whatever reason. "Well looks like I did make a stronger creation." I grabbed my guitar and placed it on my back. "I can't give up like I said even in death I shall come back and fight!" I started to do some swimming strokes and found a way out of the darkness. I woke up coughing; reaching for my throat…my throat is dry? I could feel that it was like I was never cut though I couldn't say the same about the blood on my clothes. I got my pack and searched for my clothes. I grabbed my plain red shirt with tan cargo pants. Reaching for some other things I started to think of what to do and how long was I out. "Marco you better hurry up I can feel something coming." We looked up and could see Sally again. "Oh it's just the kid." I picked up everything else and started to run toward the house. When I got there the door was ripped from the hinges. The family was nowhere to be found. I ran to her room and could see things were thrown all over the place. Trying to find a clue to any where about I searched franticly but came out short. "SON OF A BITCH I WILL HUNT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM DOWN!" I ran throughout the house looking for any sign until the very thing I feared was realized. I saw a blood trail lead to a door. Slowly I reached for the knob and opened it. What I saw almost made me puke, it was Jane she was stabbed repeatedly her entrails were kind of out but she was still alive. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or finish the job?" I began to compose myself why should I puke now I've seen blood and felt fear I shall not be scared to ends someone's life. "They 'gah' took her." "You don't think I know that why else would the door be ripped off huh why else would you be here bleeding out." I did not like it, and neither did Ryan but she was desperate in trying to fulfill her desire for revenge I began to take out my medical kit and patch her up. "Your organs are going to feel like crap but trust me this is the least of your worries." Once she was patched up I began to play my guitar. "You know something Jane I was hoping not to use this but considering how you are dead without it then I must the one drawback is it will hurt, a lot." I began to play slow but picked up speed. She began to levitate and started to heal rapidly but she was screaming. The healing process is like having your wounds being ripped from your body metaphorically speaking like taking a bandage off you do it quick to minimize the pain. When I was done she was breathing quite heavily. "Now then where are they?!" She looked up at me with her knife in hand. "Don't make me smash your head in I don't have time for you!" She started to get up but she was taking a fighting stance. I grabbed my guitar and lifted it over my head before slamming it down over hers. "Jane, don't make me hurt you anymore then I have to." Getting some rope from my bag I wrapped it around her then I dragged her to a tree tying her to a branch just hanging there. "Since you are not giving me what I want I will make sure you can't get what you want." I started to play and made her speak of where they were going. It was at the school she attends and that her family was fine they weren't here at the time. I grabbed anything I could as transportation and rushed to the school. "It's high time we end it Ryan."

"With pleasure." I took control and we were off on a bike. Rushing though the entire road getting there sun down. "Come out so I can kill you!" Masky and Hoodie came out and ready themselves. "You two aren't even worth my time." Masky rushed me first taking swings. I used Marco's guitar to block while trying to break his legs. But just as I was about to get him Hoodie came from behind and tried to stab me. "That won't work." I ducked and he stabbed Masky in the face. Hoodie fell next to his brother shocked by what he had just done. "No rest for the wicked." I smashed the guitar against his head taking a stance as if I was swinging a baseball bat. His head was smashed clean off. All that was there, was a tendon the spine and other such things. Blood started to gush from his neck making a bloody rainfall and blood starting to pool from Masky's head. "You two should have never done any such thing." I rushed forward trying to find where Jeff took Madi. The next person I ran into was Slender. "You should have never tried to kill me." He had tentacles coming out of his back ready to fight. "Come on I'm right here!" He sent forth his tentacles homing in on me. I tried to use the guitar but he managed to pierce through it. I threw it forward and jumped back. The dark gym was making it hard to fight him. "Come on you coward fight me like a man!" More tentacles grazed my back drawing blood. "GAH I WILL KILL YOU!" More came and I could hear them whooshing throughout the air when I heard one coming I took my chance. I grabbed it and started to pull with all my might. I could feel something until nothing he somehow teleported out of my hands. Reaching into Marco's pocket I took the lighter out and tried to look for the guitar. But more tentacles came again I was getting tired to instead I used my own weapon of choice it may not be original but it is affective. I took some knives out and stabbed it before planting it on the ground. I could hear a slight scream before one by one all of the tentacles were grounded. The light came back on somehow and in the middle of the gym I could see him standing there trying to get his tentacles free.

I found my guitar and started to walk to him. "You should learn how to control your pet more now look at the trouble he brought you in." If he had any his eyes would be watery just from the way his body language was, told me he was in fear. "I don't show mercy to those who would even touch a single hair on her head or help anyone who would." I took out my lighter one last time. "Ryan would you like to do the honors?" Letting out a small manically laugh a huge smile plastered Marco's face. "We find the defendant Slender man guilt of first degree kidnapping verdict death by fire!" I dropped the lighter while walking out of the building and watch from the door window the fire creep up on Slender man. When the fire caught one of his tentacles it shot up on to his body and one by one each of those things caught the only things you could hear was the cracking of wood from the building and scream of pain coming from the man in the black suit. "Jeff you are the last one to kill." Running trying to find where in the world he was there was one place that seemed like his kind of place. On the foot ball field there he was with that smile of his and Madi under his arm. I walked over to them holding my guitar by the neck. "I thought I put you to sleep next time I will make sure you stay asleep." I rushed him and broke his legs. "You won't have the chance to do any such thing Jeff you see Marco has a bone to pick with you."

Taking one of Ryan's knives I started to cut off Jeff's skin. Removing every bone he had before cutting his head off and using it as a base ball. "Madi are you ok?" I walked over to her but she had a mark on her chest it was her scar it was growing. I was about to try and shake her to wake her but then a sense of dread came over me. "Aw Marco and Ryan." The voice the voice I heard from the car crash it wasn't screaming because of pain it was a scream of a mad man. I turned to face evil itself in the face he had many mouths speaking in tongues unknown to me with blood all around him he had no eyes but a bright yellow glow from them. "My how you destroyed the very people I sent to spread harm." I began to shake from fear just because he was looking at me. "You are one of the defiant ones I never understand how someone can deify me." His shadowy figure grew closer to me. "And yet there are, my name is Zalgo and just based off reaction my presence is terrifying to you." Ryan was too afraid to speak but he was keeping an eye on Madi. "You still don't get it do you, I MADE YOU!" He began to laugh like a crazy person but it grew more demonic. "Each day the barrier that keeps me from crossing over gets weaker and closer for me to corrupt and capture all the souls here." He began to look at me even more then at Madi. "If you wish to save your friend from the assured doom of the world then train, train until you have died from over working and even in death train and no matter how hard you try you won't beat me." He began to laugh more disappearing before me but I could still hear some of his final words before leaving. "The ones you have killed are alive and well but they have no recollection and are living within a mansion in a forest, take this as a parting gift."

When I woke up I was in the hospital again I don't remember anything my parent keep saying there was an accident and that I just had amnesia. I went to school the next morning and I saw some guy he looked friendly he had a red shirt with tan pants wild dark brown hair with tan skin, his eyes though were a mismatch pair of purple and yellow. He looked at me before walking off. Every other day or so I swear in the middle of the night I hear a guitar playing a sad melody but whenever I look outside it stops I look up on the roof and no one is there I look around my front and back yard but still nothing all I hear is a voice with the melody playing reminding and always saying. "If you want a guardian angel call Marco, if you want a guardian demon call Ryan."


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking along entering my sophomore year of high school things were boring ever since I got to it. I tried my best but I would find it hard to stay focus and whenever I fell asleep I would see two people stand near me just looking at me but I could not make out any detail. "Madi, your spacing out again wake up!" I shook my head and looked over to Lolo who just smiled at me. "Sorry bro I was just seeing them again." She nodded at me and kind of laughed under her breath. "Those friends of yours you made up how are they?" "I keep telling you I didn't make them up they are real." She looked at me as if I were crazier then usually. "Whatever there your friends not mine." "Hey I'm sure they would be your friends too." The bell rang so we said bye and I went to class. After that the day went by normally until I was told I had to walk home and I lived so far away it would take me forever just to get there. I merely let out a sigh before walking home, when I was getting close it was already dark these winters made the sun go down too fast for me. "Hey there little girl, why don't you come with me to a party it will be fun?" I ignored the guy and kept on walking faster but then I could feel a hand on my backpack. "Hey listen little girl and come with me if you want to live!" I stood there to think for a very small amount of time before I dropped my pack and started to run as fast as I could. What was that voice always telling me to call for names but what were they? I could now hear the footsteps coming closer to me I turned a corner but wound up in a dead end. He peered around the coroner and started to get closer. What were they what were they I couldn't remember. "Times up little girl and now I'm angry!" He took out a knife something I didn't feared but I really needed my shotgun to scare this guy off. "Let's see how well you can squirm when I'm done with you." He was mere inches from me and I remembered one of the names. "RYAN!" Not even two seconds a guy came out of nowhere coming from behind the guy and snapped his neck. "Hey there princess, glad to see you still remember us or me whatever it is and don't worry we'll take care of this mess." He picked the guy up and started to walk away. "Ryan, why does that name?" "Sound familiar I guess you still don't remember then well can't blame your parents they want to keep you safe sorry we hadn't been doing our nightly visits as of late we were training getting stronger, faster, better." He did look familiar he was wearing some baggy pants and a brown shirt his eyes were a different color to each other one was yellow the other purple. "Don't worry, just call one of us out when you need the help and we will come faster than a heartbeat." He looked around some more before telling me to stay walking off and brought over a car. "I'll give you a ride if you like?" "No thanks my house is close by." "Alright stay safe out there ok we don't know what Marco would do if he found out something happened to you." "Ryan shut up ok lets head out I don't want to draw any more attention then we already have." He waved bye before driving off leaving me really confused about what just happened. Did I really see someone get killed? I grabbed my backpack from the ground and walked home just trying to process what happened all I know is that it was cool. Later that night I felt like there was something in my room watching me. "Hello who's there?" "Sorry to wake you but after what happened Marco didn't want to leave you alone and really, so did I."

She looked the same if anything maybe a bit taller she also had this 8 bit bow in her hair when we saw her. "How's it going Madi good to see you stayed safe that year and a little bit of this?" I moved around a bit examining the room looked about the same as far as I could tell. I could hear some more footsteps. "Looks like your parents got my message." They smashed through the door and saw me standing there next to Madi. "Hello there just your friendly hood creep sneaking into your daughter's room hope you don't mind."

My parents didn't seem mad at him or even the slightest bit worried. "Well Marco or is it Ryan?" "Marco at the moment glad to see the family is still safe, sir." "Marco you could have chosen a better time to come back, you know that right?" "Sorry but Ryan heard Madi call out so he came rushing while I was mentally sleeping." Mom came over and looked him over. "Your eyes changed color last we saw you they were brown." "Well considering I saw the almost devil himself I'm surprised I'm even still able to stand." Marco walked over and sat at the foot of my bed playing his guitar that he had taken off from his back. "Long time no see huh well I guess you don't remember me but I remember you, and that scar on the collar bone area caused by an accident but I'll keep my mouth shut." "Why I want to know how I got it?" I was whining a little but mom and dad kept their mouths shut when I woke up in the hospital. "Ah don't worry about it I heard one of the few I met has been keeping her eyes up ever since I saved her and tied her to the tree." Well there have been some strange murders going on but nothing like he did. "It's a good thing we came back we saw the news and started our own investigation and just like we feared THEY showed up." The look on my parents face told me all I needed to know that it wasn't good and I should find a way to carry my shotgun around. "Please, please tell me you are going to do something we can't have them running around while!" "I know but right now it is not the time to stress about one individual as much as I hate it there is only one thing we can do." "And what would that be Marco because if it involves any kind of danger." "That is why I shall watch from a far and only come when she calls or is in any kind of danger when I'm close for the time being now please excuse me I have to call in some favors." He walked over to the window and jumped out I got off of my bed and watched him run off. "Who was he?" Looking back at my parents they held their heads low. "Someone we wished stayed in the past."

'Well now Marco that was unexpected of you.' 'Quite, ok right now we just need to-…well now a nice surprise guest.' 'I guess she has been out and about how about you say hi.' I walked over having a small fake grin grow. "Hello Jane good to see you're in good health." She gazed at me with those eyes of hers. "You know we can't affect each other like that only thing we can do is hurt each other with physical motion…for the most part their still those like BEN but he is just a little fuck who wants to play games like crazy while driving other to insanity if you disturb him in any shape or form." She got up from the ground; since it was winter she was wearing a black hoodie and leggings as well as a black skirt. "I'm surprised you can wear that without getting cold." But she began to shake a little from the cold; hugging herself for warmth. "And I knew you couldn't either, come on let's head to my place." She was hesitant ever since I tied her to the tree. "Don't worry about it I've been keeping my stock of supplies up so just take what you want alright." Nodding her head we went back to my place and we rushed inside. She looked through my shelves before I got out the stuff to make nice hot chocolate. "Even with us being a bit murderous we are still only human are we not?" She looked at me before starting to help out with it. "So what brings you back here?" "Oh the usual, your love hate play friend might be up and atom." "HE IS NOT MY!" "Hey don't snap at me for making a joke the real reason I'm here is because someone is killing but from the murder scenes I've been to its someone else, Zalgo is still keeping them within the forest or where ever that thing placed them." She looked over at me ever since that day I've been giving her a place to stay or just some supplies she would need we became friends in a slight sense but we still see each other as a threat if someone were to come to the other. "Whatever the case maybe Jane just keep an eye open I'll be calling in some favors of my own within the police stations maybe I'll even give Sally a heads up, though that is doubtful she will need it." She looked at me with some slight shock. "You still talk to that crazy kid and her stuffed bear?" "What do you want me to do she lives on the outskirts if anything it's the bear that makes her crazy!?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "We have to look out for each other alright how else are we going to keep things from getting anymore crazy." "We what do you mean WE?" "I mean Ryan and I not including you, no you're too busy looking for the forest." She tensed up and then relaxed looking a little embraced. "Oh right sorry I keep forgetting your appearances are infrequent."

"Hey don't worry about it Jane you still remember one or the other whichever has control over the time but you seem to remember Marco more than me, are you trying to pass something?" For once in a long while I could see a bit of pink come from her cheeks. "It's not like that at all it's just an easier name to remember since the name is unique." "Yeah yeah sure keep telling yourself that soon it will become real." She scowled at me but I just laughed at her, Jane was such an easy person to tease since she was the one who had the most humanity compared to others. "Alright I'll stop but really keep an eye open the things that are happening may not be Jeff but they are still grizzly." "How bad are they?" "Well there throat are torn out and as well as their eyes being gouged out to the point where it would make contact to the brain." "Who would do such a thing?" "Some crazy we know that the ones who do kill would leave a signature but this person does something different every time." She shifted her weight around before putting the chocolate inside the boiling pot of milk. "Yeah that does sound more like a crazy but what are you going to do about it?" "Well Marko never likes the killing part of something but heh I could care less." I laughed a little under my breath getting rid of scum from the earth was the best thought to me. "Well what are you going to do about it?" "What we do best but then again, our friend got in a little trouble so he is a bit paranoid about things right now and we still haven't forgot what you tried to do so watch yourself if you even think about it." She shuffled again under my stare at her. "Look I said I was sorry and it all worked out in the end right?" I took one of my knives out and started to play five finger fillet. "And it's because we got lucky that he didn't have any physical form or else right now there would be nothing but death and destruction under the corruption of the devil himself." I got to the part where you were supposed to speed up. "And you didn't even manage to get what you wanted and even more you had the audacity to hold information that was really valuable!" I pulled my hand before striking the knife into the cutting board I placed making a loud kind of thunk. "We also died when you ambushed us and left us for dead." She began to back away slowly. "Oh you're not going anywhere the hot chocolate is not done yet." I brought out Marco's guitar and brought her back. "Don't worry we mainly he doesn't hold much of a grudge but we know that you are willing to do something desperate to get what you want." I soon stopped playing and the hot chocolate was ready. "But next time you want to get close, give us a heads up and we may be willing to play along." She was thoroughly scared by my presence. "The cups are over here." I squatted down and brought out two glass mugs for coffee both a plane white color. Taking the pot from the stove we bought from some saved up money I poured the bitter sweet liquid into both of our cups. "Cheers for the winter." I raised my cup up and she did the same. "Cheers for your return." She said back before both of us started to sip the warm drink. "Back on the topic of Sally uh, um…is she ya know ok?" I looked back at her but before I could say something Marco asked to have control. Which I obliged to him, should we really tell her?

"Jane, Sally does not look good last we saw the bear is keeping her from moving out of a single area, we don't know why but by doing this she is being starved to death." Jane took out one of her own knives. "I know what you want to do with that but we can't right now we need medical help not to mention that we have to find someone to take care of her." She placed her knife down before she started to think. "The most I could do is try and lure her out of the area, but then the bear would charge me you would have to watch my back while I get her out."

You some kind of crazy I want the girl but if I get overpowered then you would most likely leave me behind in favor of the girl not going to happen. "Or you could be the one to take the girl and I distract the damned bear." Now that sounds more like a plan. "What do you mean by damned?" "What never been to church I mean that thing is going to hell when killed." K-killed what the hell? You crazy bastard think you can kill that thing! "Well once your done resting up we should go and get her she can stay with me for the night if we really need that but first things first." He walked over to another room before coming back with a wallet. "You're going to need this because they are going to need a lot of compensation." "What the hell is this for?" "Well you don't catch my drift, I have some people in the hospital real nice people they watch my back and I watch there's in a sense." "What the heck do these people do?" *Sigh* "They are some underground trading caught with some bad people I can't kill them because then they would sooner kill the family members of the people but I'm working my way through them and should be able to find the head honcho before long just need some more time." Gah now he has his own enemy to worry about on a smaller scale. "Alright so the money is to pay them off?" "No the money is for the cost of any kind of supplies the doctors will be using to patch up Sally, the underground people could care less about what kind of money you have they just take some of the supply money as a 'protectors' tax." Protectors my ass the only real person who is doing any good here is…him oh god I never really looked at it but he has been through his own share of ordeals. "Alright then well like I said ready when you are." I finished off the chocolate before jumping into his truck. "Alright then here take this she is bound to be cold out there." He handed me a huge thermal sweater before jumping in to the front and driving us to the forest where Sally stays. The place reminds me of old slasher movies where only one survives to relive the past or live in a mental hospital or just dies after escaping. "Well this is the place I'll try and get her out of the area but once she is visible grab her and just go don't even turn back alright." I nodded my head and took out my knife. "Alright then well here we go." He started to play his guitar and before long she was walking out of the forest. "Alright go now!" I rushed over to her and grabbed her she fainted right when my arms made contact, and he was right she looked horrible there was dirt on her face and she felt so light her arms were more so to the bone her brown hair was ruffled and some of it was sticking up from what I don't know she seemed to be in a near death sate. "What are you doing get going NOW!" I was snapped out of my own trance he tossed me the keys when I made it to the door and we drove off. I could hear a loud roar. "Charlie is angry." Is what I heard her mutter before she fell back asleep? "Marco please you better come back."

I could see that damned bear come, breaking through the trees and before long made it out of the forest. His would be stubbed arms had claws protruding out of them covered in blood he had blood splatter across his face and body. His eyes were as red as blood instead of the original blue eyed buttons I saw. "Well hello there Charlie my you've gotten quite big since I last saw you." "Bad man took Sally away now he is going to die!" "But bad man doesn't want to die bad man wants to kill YOU!"

All you could see was their silhouettes one shadow had taken out a guitar and pointed the body at it while the once innocent child toy took a roaring stance before charging at him like an actual bear. The guy jump over him and took a swing at the back of the bear's head. But the bear was too fast and before the guitar could make contact it turned around and swung at the guy in a downward motion and smashed the guy into the ground making a crunch sound. But it was not the guy's spine it was in fact just some unfortunate twigs that found their way in the guy's back. "Well that is going to sting when I pull those out." The bear charged again but this time the guy took his guitar and placed it in front. His eyes were no longer yellow and purple but a blazing red. "Now then let's start this again huh?" Taking his guitar he used it to block the swing from the bear like creature before smacking it in the gut. Then by applying pressure he made the guitar pierce into the stomach and yanked it up and over before stopping over him. "Let's see how much you have inside you!" He reached into the stomach before taking some creature that looked like it had a tail and horns. "Tell your boss that the girl's soul is under the watchful eyes of an angel." Holding it by the neck you could hear it screech before a snap and the creature going limp. "Unfortunately that angel is not me though I wish I could but knowing what I've done in the past is only a one way ticket to someplace else."

Looking at the girl in the truck next to me she had gone limp and seemed to have trouble breathing. "Sally come on stay with me don't give up now come on stay with me!" I rushed her to the door Marco said would be open by the time I got there. And as if on cue someone opened the door to let me inside. "Whoa what's with the girl she yours?" I glared at the man with tattoos running up and down his arms. He held his arms close to his waist line wearing a leather jacket. "Make sure not to cause trouble or else you won't make it out of here alive." I made my way in there was a small corridor of cement with pipes running along the top part of the walls. I rushed until I was found by a doctor. "I thought I've seen everything but this takes it." He tried to grab her but I turned fast and held on tight. "Don't worry I'm not with the guy outside I'm a doctor, uh…Marco right Marco sent you?" I turned around and he reached out for her to be taken. "You better make sure she pulls through." "We will do all we can." He rushed her and I followed close behind him. He placed her on this steel based operating table. "Oh god what happened to this little girl?" "It's doesn't matter just help her!" "Where has she been, would be a good start that way we can treat her for anything she might have." "She was out in the outskirt of town in the forest for I don't know how long." "Alright prep her for any kind of infection she might have, come on people let's go!" There were four doctors' two ladies and two men. One of the girls had a thick accent sounded somewhat like from the city the other girl had an American accent. One of the guys had a southern accent and the other had a Boston accent. "We need you to wait over in the other room please." "I'm not leaving her alone!" "Then you can at least wait over there!" The man with the southern accent pointed to some boxes on the other side of the room. I wandered over and watched them until I fell asleep when I awoke Marco had me in his arms. I could feel my face heat up a little before I got out of his grasp. "Jane…that crazy girl…she fell under." I looked over and could see the doctors trying to revive her. "DO SOMETHING MARCO!" He shook his head and began to cry a little and I felt tears form myself. "I was to slow to act and now my incompetence had coasted this world a life." He began to play a sad tune on his guitar. "Let the tear drops melt away the past for the past only holds sadness and pain to me." These words echoed in my head he chose to sing about his pain. And all the while I could hear the doctors' work as hard as they could to try and revive her. "CLEAR!" *Electric discharge* "Come on come on." "One…two…three…four COME ON DAMN IT!" "CLEAR!" *Electric discharge* "LAST TIME ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR!" "CLEAR!" *Static discharge* … "FUCK!"….. "I'm sorry you two." … "Rest easy child…"….. "Son of a bitch why!" ….. Everyone was silent in the room except for me I had begun to weep because of the poor girl that we couldn't save; no one deserves to die like that. They had begun to place a white sheet over her body while giving some of the money to the ring people. One of the doctors had walked over to us and knelt down. "I'm sorry you two but she was too far gone for us to do anything else about." I had begun to weep while Marco kept his head low and continued to play a sad tune for the girl. I looked over at the monitor keeping an eye at the straight line until it made a small dent and made a beep sound. Marco stopped playing his guitar and rushed to her side with me in tow. They took the sheet off and started to give her shot after shot until they said she would pull through. All we could do is watch over her I gave them the money and by sunrise they moved her to a room instead of watching her in the basement. We stayed there until she awoke. Marco got some food for her which she had to eat slowly so she wouldn't go into any kind of shock. When she started to gain some color back after a day or two, we brought her back to Marko's place.

"Well this little squirt isn't so bad we used some of our favors to see what happened to her family and well Jane you and I are her family now." I looked over to her and she was playing with some toys I bought her while Marco was asleep. "Jane you and I are going to have to become her surrogate siblings now, show her how to survive and live off lands or how to earn some money while trying to live a normal life…even though that is no longer possible since she knows us." She nodded her head and walked over to her and started to strike up a conversation. Sally now looked like a normal little girl brown wavy-ish hair a nice vibrant brown color a light tan to her skin brown eyes a little more meat on her bone compared to her starved state. When she would stand her height was around 4'6" and last she checked she was around ten years of age. "Well you still have time to grow…" I scratched my head there was no real easy way to put this. Just as I was about to speak I heard my name being called. "Jane, watch her I have to go." Rushing out I grabbed my coat and Marco's guitar and landed on the poor sap who tried to hurt Madi. "Hey sorry I wasn't any faster an old friend of yours and mine just saved a girl and now we are deciding what we should do." Madi looked at me before walking over to me. "Can I see her?" I brought her back and she looked at Sally who was now playing a game of checkers. "Jane you remember our dear friend Madi?" She looked up and very meekly looked up before crying a little. "Hey why you crying something wrong bro?" Her voice was a high kind of innocent child like voice. It only made me worry because even before I re-met her she would have some episodes and would scream my name. I looked at Jane before shaking my head. 'She does not remember.' I tried to mouth and sign to her. "It's nothing I'm just glad to see you." From Jane's face I could tell she was just smiling at her. "Sally this is a good friend her name is Madi." Sally looked at her before walking over to Jane and sort of sat behind her, was she shy of Madi? She kind of held herself against Jane's back before saying hi. I though it over inside my head before Marco's laugh made me lose my train of thought. 'You know something I think she doesn't know how to talk to people remember the first time we saw her, she looked like she was a five year old.' That's right she looked so much older now then last time. "Sorry to ruin something so good but uh Sally would you like for us to become your new family?"

I looked up at the man who had taken me away from Charlie; ever since there first encounter Charlie was a lot more mean to me then when I first got him. But now I had two people that sounded and even looked like they cared for me. "Are you going to be my new brother and sister?" They both nodded their heads which just made me well up inside. I have a new family. "I would like you to be my family please." The guy rushed over to me and hugged all three of us into a big hug. "I shall watch over you three and keep you all safe for as long as I draw a breath, and when I shall no longer breathe I shall beg to be allowed to come back and protect those who are still among the living." I began to cry of because of utter joy I now have a new family that will watch me grow. "Marco I think I might give up my search for now to take care of Sally."

I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "Well I still have to work but I shall check between these two groups, but there are some things we are going to need to do." I walked over to another room of mine and started to look for my money stash. "Jane, take Sally and buy her some clothes I'll start adding some rooms to this place for more people." I looked over to Madi. "You can go too if you like but if you stay here I must warn you it will not be very fun." She looked over at Jane and Sally. "Don't worry about it just go and catch up." She beamed at me before running off and joining the others. Mean while I got in my truck and went to the hardware store to buy some supplies to make a room for Sally. By the time I got back it was starting to become sun down. "Man time flies when thing start to get all exciting around here." I started to unload when I heard something. I dropped it and grabbed my guitar from the back seat of my truck. "Come on out I already heard you." It turned the corner to face me. This new threat had no eyes and a blue mask with a dark gray hoodie. "Can I have your kidneys I'm so hungry!" He took out a scalpel before rushing me. I placed my guitar along my arms covering my face before rushing and flipping on his back like a bull would if he managed to gore you with its horn. I turned to face him getting ready to club his head off only to meet his scalpel scratch my face. Leaving a small trail of blood across my face I was surprised he could move that fast. I backed up to try and gain some distance but he started to rush me again taking swings at my sides. Eventually I got annoyed and tired and instead took out a Zippo lighter that replaced my old one still same model stainless steel. I flicked it on and placed it under my guitar before it caught fire. "This is what you are going to feel when I kill you." He began to laugh at me making contact with my eyes revealing the sockets that would be his eyes. "Just give me your kidneys and I will go!" "Like hell I would I need them, there for I won't give them!?" He rushed me one last time placing the scalpel in front of him. I grabbed the neck and lower part of the body of my guitar before placing it in front of me and all I could hear was a slight laugh. "Too predictable aw well it was fun!" By the time I could process what he said I felt something stab me in my side. "MARCO!" I turned to see Jane, Sally and Madi return carrying bags on the arms. "GET OUT OF HERE RUN!" But Jane took her stance and brought out her own knife. I took this as a sign to back up from him again.

As we walked up to the front of the house I could see Marco fight someone he looked to have a dark gray hoodie and shoes he had a surgical scalpel in his hand and he just got Marco considering the blood mist that just filled the air. "MARCO!" I brought out my knife and got the others behind me before taking a stance and started to rush him. But just as I took my first step he took the scalpel out from Marco's side and repeatedly stabbed him before running off. "I'll get your kidney later!" Was all we could hear before he run off to the back of the house. I brought him to the truck and had everyone else go into the back before we rushed to the hospital. I brought him to the door and everyone made it to the operating table. "SHIT what the hell!" I placed him on the table and they started to stitch him up. "Better start talking what happened?" "There was this guy with a blue mask and surgical scalpel I hope he's not with you guys!" They looked at me with disbelief for a moment before unstitching him and getting some disinfectant out. "We had a doctor get stabbed recently and a medical tool went missing." They then redid the stitches while prepping a blood pack for Marco. "Hey wait before you start doing anything else where the pay huh little girl?!" Shit, of the times for this guy decide to remember the pay. I looked at Madi and Sally if things get physical then it won't be pretty for either of them it will destroy them, no matter how tough a person thinks they are it never really occurs to them that it is all too real. "I won't say it again after this, where is the payment?!" I looked at him and started to reach into my pocket but another person came from behind and had a gun to my back. "Ah no money no operation, that's how it goes." I pulled my hands from my pockets and grabbed the other two. "Fine then let's go guys." But just as we walked over two others came from behind and grabbed Sally and Madi. "Yeah no see he already got some stitches so we need compensation these two will do nicely." I was pasted my breaking point I took out my knife but something shot me in my back these guys are nothing but back stabber. "Ah yeah see this is how are last client went down, it's nothing personal just business." He flipped me over and had a gun pointed to my head. "So long little girls." I could hear them weeping begging for them not to kill me.

"Kill her and it will be the last thing you do before you see nothing but fire and the anguished cry of the damned." They turned to face me; I had the guitar in hand ready to kill. "You know Marco, but you seldom meet me; the name is Ryan and if you do anything to even scare them…" I started to place knives in between the string of the guitar. "I would have been better if you were never born."

All that time we were gone training we were sharpening our skill and in doing so changed our appearance completely. My tan shirt was no longer tan, in the place of the color it was instead blood red my pants were as dark as it will become my eyes were a blood red. The thing that changed most though was my voice it was no longer a tone of calmness, the tone of it would make anyone die of fright if you knew how strong the enemy was. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING WASTE HIM!" *BANG BANG BANG* More blood went into the air but only knocked me back a little from where the bullets hit. "I have to defeat a demigod do you think bullets will put me in the ground." I had so much malice in his voice I saw Jane looking back to see Sally in Madi's arms. "You have no idea what we are capable of!" Running I grabbed Jane and gave her a knife which she used to throw at one of the guards that were guarding us while I used the body of Marco's guitar as a hold and smashed one of set of knives placed in between the strings ripping a guy's face off. "Get these two out now I don't want them to see this." "RYAN please you have to." "GO NOW!" I drew them into a hug before more began to fire at us. "I'll cover your escape just go!"

Was this the very friend that would call to me in the night that would sing to me when I had a bad day? That would somehow give me the feeling like someone was hugging me through my dark times. How can something that sweet look so menacing and yet so cool! I can only imagine what their bones would sound like once he breaks them to have all that blood all over him. Why did he tell Jane to take us away!?

"You know *knuckle crack* Marco is a bit forgiving as long as you don't hurt or have any intentions of hurting one of the people we know, me I'm not so forgiving but once you do try something *knuckle crack* neither of us will hold back." The last thug tried to crawl away but I grabbed him by the leg. "NO, NO PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" He said while trying to claw the ground resisting my pull. "Sorry I'm all out of mercy to give." I bent down right next to his ear. "When you see the devil tell him this, when I come he will be knocked off his perch." I could hear his final moments weeping before I lifted my foot and smashed his head like a grape. "There is only one place for me when I die and until that day comes hell will have a lot more people to deal with, and a lot more enemies for me to fight." Checking the area I heard the four doctors in a closet I opened the door seeing them huddled together one attacked me mistaking me for one of the muggers. "Watch it Joe." I said while blocking the mop stick he used as a weapon. "Ryan you…then that means." They looked behind me and saw the mess I had left. "Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick!" Lisa bent over and started to lose her lunch. "Looks like I will be staying here for a while just make sure not to give any contact outside of the building or else things will get bad." I began to walk outside to see if the others were ok. "Hey you guys uh, just go someplace else ok I need to stay here, Jane you're in charge." I started to search in my pocket for my phone. "Madi you have a phone right?" She nodded her head and gave it to me. "Alright I'll put my number in call your parents and say you will be staying with me for the time being while I sort this mess alright." She nodded her head and went back to Jane when I finished putting myself down as a contact. "There should be enough food to last a month if there isn't I have plenty of stashes around the house just use the money you find ok." I tossed them the keys and grabbed whatever I was going to need from the back. "Sorry Sal right now things are a little tense but don't worry about any of it alright." I gave her a hug before she hopped into the truck. "Jane, just grab what you need make it quick alright like I said the place has a month's worth of supplies so return to it when it is needed I know a few places that are willing to let you in on a lowered fee." I gave her a slip of paper with some address on it. "They know me so you won't need to worry just watch each other's backs alright." She nodded and hugged me then went into the truck. "I'll see you when all this is sorted." The truck started up with one big roar and drove off leaving me standing there in the cold unforgivable darkness with only a small shaded light looming over me. I started to trudge back into the room with fresh paint. "Well guys there is nothing much for you to do I was the one who killed them but, heh why would they care who did it." I brought out some knives and a stone to sharpen them. "I'll be switching off with Marco in conciseness and even when one of us is asleep the other can be awake."

"So no worries about anything docs we got this covered." I took over sharpening the knives while the doctors got some money together and bought snacks to last them the night. "Don't worry about the bodies they'll be gone by the time you guys get back alright."They all shuffled out the door and like I said by the time I got back they were gone I stripped them of anything valuable including weapons which I'll hand over to the police once this is done. "I know you guys all took that oath and all but uh any chance that you would consider?" "Marco, stop." "Yeah ok just wondering." I went back to sharpening while they started to make some beds. "It will be safer to stay here for the patience alright so let's all just rough it up." "Ok Joe just please don't get us killed." I walked over to Lisa and handed her a knife. "Hang on to that for me ok." I went to one of the weapons taken from the recently deceased and examined it. "No if I were to grab this they would lift my prints I don't need to be placed in the system." Still weapons are weapons. "Alright can I have that back." She handed it back rather shakily. "I know it's not easy coping with all this but just hold up ok."

"Alright lights out if you hear anything pretend like your dead ok, try and stay near some of the pools of blood alright make yourself look like you're one of them stay away from the drag marks I made that is also part of the act to make it look like I took some while they might still be alive."

When we made it in the hotel I was having trouble sleeping so instead I started to quietly pace. Who was that guy who attacked Marco and Ryan was he one of the creepy's group member or someone else? Maybe even the crazy that's been going around but that doesn't make sense he was stabbing them in the side. I took my knife out and examined the blade; it kind of reminded me on how my life had came tumbling down like his. But hey at least now I know I'm not in this alone there are people like me who hurt in such ways they can relate. "Just got to keep calm huh Jane?" I was caught off guard and was slowly brought down to the floor. "Jeff how are you my 'friend'?" He looked at me with his forever smile. "I just came by to see how you were doing." For once I actually did see a little humanity until a growing pain started to take hold of my chest. When I checked to see what it was he had his knife down to the handle I looked back up and could see him but not hear him laugh at me. Taking the blade out he repeatedly stabbed me but I did not die. Turning me over to face the two lumps on the bed I tried so hard to scream in the dark room but I could not find my voice. Jeff looked at me with his smile before long I saw him grab clumps of hair from both Madi and Sally dragging them to close to me. I could only watch in horror as he cut their stomachs up and stabbing smiles into them. It was like the family massacre that started him. "Shh go to sleep." I could see his blade hover over my face one last time before everything went dark. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I jolted up with sweat on my face and Madi holding on to Sally. Checking my surroundings I had torn up the bed and the pillow I was using. There were knife marks on the walls and my usually straight hair was frizzy. I whipped some of the sweat off and pushing my hair out of my eyes and saw the looks of horror on their faces. I checked myself and could see that I had cut my arms. "Damn!" I flipped on the light switch to get a better look for the bag with our supplies inside. "Jane, are you ok?" Of course I'm not ok I cut my fucking arms. "Does it look like I'm ok?!" Looking at them in hind sight I shouldn't be so sarcastic but damn the cuts on my arms hurt. "I'm sorry just burns like if I had put my hands in hell." Taking some hydrogen peroxide I poured some on a cloth before I wrapped my arms I counted to three and started to wrap as fast as I could to not have to fight with the pain. The sensation was horrible but it would keep me from getting any infections.

"Jane you better keep up!" I was crawling as fast as I could until something grabbed my leg. "SHIT I NEED HE-!" *Smash* "I told you to keep up." Lowering his hand to help me up I grabbed it with great exasperation. "Geez what's up with these people I swear they are crazy or something!?" Marco let out a laugh before Ryan took control. "You shouldn't fall behind Jane I mean we are younger then you at this kind of thing and yet you're the one lagging behind." Man why does he have to be so mean to me. "Ryan knock it off I know you still hate her after the whole high school incident but move on I have started to forgive her…for the most part." I patted him on the back and pointed forward. "Right we should get going." Running on we could hear more people screaming at us threatening to cook us alive. "SCREW YOU CANNIABLES!" Turning back I could see him with a guitar. "We really don't have time for this Jane." Marco started to play and when he did I blacked out, when I woke up I could see blood on the floor just as I was about to push myself up someone's hand landed right in front of me going down with a plop. "SHIT!" Jumping up I saw Marco or Ryan whoever was in control took the guitar and swung at like you would at a baseball while saying 'Stand and deliver!' The person who got hit was launched I felt bad for whoever was going to discover that mess. Tracking it as the body flew through the area I could see that it was falling apart scattering bits and pieces all over the place. "Damn those guys were faster than I thought." "Yeah no shit Marco what would you do if Zalgo chose someone without any fighting capability." I started to pick myself up and beginning to walk over I could just see I could only imagine what the hell happened to the others. "What the hell was with that whole stand and deliver deal?" "Huh oh you never saw that movie?" I gave him an 'are you kidding me look' "Does it look like I can go out in public?!" "This movie is so old though so you could have seen if before your event took place." Shaking my head I was about ready to flip him off. "Jane you just hide yourself too much, see Marco and I don't hide until nightfall, no you see us walking around like normal people do, sure there are the few that ask about our eye color but we just shrug it off." "Yeah what's up with that anyway you eye color tends to change whenever you fight instead of it being your normal mismatch color they both turn blood red." He gave me an uneasy look at first. "Well we are not sure Ryan says it's because we're…" "We are the fucking monsters made by that smartass of a demi-devil!" "Well I guess that can be it but seriously." "Yes also if we are a creature made from a devil like creature so who's to say where we may wind up when we do finally meet our match." The tone of voice between the two was always so easy to figure out who was who at the time. Ryan tends to have a serious tone with a bit of darkness under it. While Marco though at times with a serious tone is a bit more laid back and sounds welcoming to most people. But I was not expecting Marco to say such a thing. "You two have been doing a lot of good why would you say such a thing?!" Turning to face me I could see some tears form a little. "Is killing someone who is insane really something good?" "Well they were going to kill you." "How about back during our known time with Madi when I killed all of them I was out for blood because of revenge!" "You were saving someone in the process." "We will cross that bridge when we come to it for now let's get out of here before someone chances us." Agreeing with his plan we just went back to the house and that's when I found out Marco's deepest fear for the time being.

"Sally, are you?" She didn't even have to say Sally was shaking within my arms. Jane yelled at us and made Sally scared. "HEY YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH!" Jane had turned around and I could hear Sally being taken off guard. "What did you say to me!?" "You heard what I said so STOP BEING A BITCH!" I got Sally and ran to the bath room locking the door behind me before Jane could even try and do anything to us. "GET BACK HERE I CAN SHOW YOU HOW BIG A BITCH I AM!" Slamming on the door we could hear her trying to cut through the door. "Don't worry ok Sally I'm here." Even though I wish I had something to use just in case she got in. I can call Ryan but then I would be taken him away from those doctors causing their deaths. "HEY keep it down some people are trying to sleep!" The poor bastard who said that won't like what he is about to look at. "FUCK OFF OLD MAN!" The door began to pound even more. "I'LL KILL YOU OLD MAN!" We could hear stomps before a slight gasp. "You're!" "Jane man I was about to arrest you for disturbing the peace." She knows this person and he is a cop? "Sorry just got angry things are really stress full and all that." "Well considering your situation yes it is but what about Marco I heard from a couple of my buddies that he is back in town after being gone for a while." "Well he uh had to take care of some urgent business. "Come on Sally we should come out while the cop is still around." She was hesitant but came out with me. "Oh hello there I guess you were the ones she was yelling at before hand?" I nodded my head while keeping Sally close. "Hello who do we have here…?" The cop started to examine Sally. "I feel like I have seen you somewhere before but where?" He began to focus more intensely on her before letting a small gasp escape past his lips. "Your part of one of the worse missing persons reported." Sally jumped behind me a little more before he came in. "We have to take you in for questioning little one." "Jason we already know what happened so just leave her alone she doesn't need to go through reliving something in the past." "We have to know then to close the case." "Even if I were to explain it you, would you really want to write any of it down." "Jane when we first saw you and Marco or Ryan we could not believe it so try me." "Alright then this little girl's teddy bear was possessed or something when she got it on Christmas, that night it killed everything within the house hold besides her and took her away later to be found by Marco and Ryan." Listening to this story, it told me why Sally didn't look to good when I first saw her and Marco's house. He took some paper and started to write all this down. "Alright so if I'm thinking correctly you have become her adoptive family?" "Yes we have becoming surrogate family members due to all of us having a connection with something that would not normally happen." "OK, what about her then?" He pointed to me with his pen. "I'm just a friend that wants to hang out with them." "Uh huh also Jane I noticed you have a bit of wrapping on your arms?" "I was having a nightmare and I most of self-inflicted them while still asleep." "OK so why were you yelling at these two then?" "Like I said stress full times right now and her question just seemed so stupid even though she meant well just put me over the edge of anger." "Right well if Marco and Ryan are out does this mean anything bad is happening?" She seemed hesitant about telling him what we saw this night. "Jane you have to tell him if you don't what about the doctors!" "Madi it's not that simple he said he's been following this trail for a while and they are big!" "Excuse me but what do you mean by big?" "Marco has been on a paper trail leading to an underground surgeon ring where doctors who get caught up are forced to work night shifts and the people who come in to these night shifts pay a hefty pay which most of the money goes to the ring as 'protectors' tax." "Alright I heard enough which hospital?" "Sorry can't say if police get involved now there goes any ties with relations." "I'm sorry but I got at least call this in." "Alight just don't expect any corporation from any of us." "Jane we got to help Marco and Ryan we can't leave him to fend for them!" "Madi for once will you use your head!" I was concerned for them just like all my other broskis.

"Alright we survived the first night I'm going to call in to my friends hang on." I got some of the clothes from one of the dead and walked out pretending to be one of them going out for a smoke. But really I just had a pen in my mouth. "Guys hey how's it going over there?"… "Really well uh we survived the night you can tell the police cause I won't be able to protect them in this environment this is a horrible place to hold up in." … "I know we just need to take a breather." "Alright I'll watch over them until the police come." An hour past before the police had a swat team surrounding the building. "MARCO AND RYAN COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Well now this is interesting I wonder? I inched out with my hands up and guitar on my back. "Put your hands on your head and don't move a muscle!" Following their orders t waited for them to get close. "Can you tell me if you got three girls with you?" "Quite we have heard a lot about you." "Have you now so you know what I am then?" "Not quite but we will know soon enough huh?" "I don't know but I dare you to try and if you hurt anyone the pain is going to come back worse than mine." They herded me on to a truck with the doctors and we drove down to some sort of armed prison. "Docs don't say a thing that might implicate anyone but me alright I don't need something going on a person's record." Once I got my words out I was placed in an interrogation room. A lady came in fair skin blonde had glasses and wore a work dress. "Hello there you must be Marco?" "Well it depends on who you want to talk to me or?" "Me Ryan don't worry these handcuffs won't keep me hooked to this thing if I were to hear a cry of my name." She was scared how we changed right in front of her. "Now then I will let you know all you want with a few exceptions but first I'm going to need to know if you found three girls a ten year old a sixteen year old and a seventeen year old if you do not tell me I will with hold information." She began to write something down on a note book. "If you are writing down multiple personality disorder which is wrong by the way it's not." She looked up at me with great interest. "Then what if I may ask is it that you are?" "Like I said give me the info I want or I shall with hold info you want." She looked toward the glass and a man came in dressed in a suit and tie. "Tell us what we want!" "Or what you're going to imprison me, face it I don't really care if I know I can get out." "We'll send you to death row for killing those people inside the basement of a hospital." "Those doctors' words will say otherwise and then you would have killed me for no reason." "You don't get do you do you know who we work for?!" "No I don't and you're still the least of my concern so either, give me what I want or I send you flying through the two way mirror and have another person come down here to replace you." He looked at me with utter disgust. "You're bound to that with handcuffs you can't break out!" I pulled my hands away from each other and the chains broke like it was made out of nothing but blades of grass. With swift movement I grabbed the guy by the head and smashed his head into the glass making it crack from the force of his head. "Don't worry I did not kill him but he has most likely suffered a concussion, also you are lucky that since you didn't say anything to provoke me that I won't attack you." She nearly busted in hysteria from my power. "LET HER OUT NOW!" The door busted open and some police had their guns pointed to me. "I won't say again so do as I ask and then I will say what needs to be said." They looked at me before getting the entire group back to me. "Hey there I hope they treat all of you with respect or else someone is going to wind up like the one guy I used to make that." I pointed toward the glass that had been cracked. "And if they did mistreat you well they better not pray for mercy because as of late I've been lacking in that department." The lady came back a little more calm this time. "OK we gave you what you want now give us what we want." "Alright what is that you want to know?" "We want to know who you are we know you two as individuals but not as one person." "Well this is weather you believe us or not we know the government has covered up our trail for a while." She got out a pen and paper. "We were made by an evil so bad it can rival the devil himself." I began to think a little more about what to say. "We have worked for the police by leaving tips but that's about it only a few of the cops know us on a personal level." Writing down every word I spoke she seemed not to think I was that crazy. "Jane here has her own personal agenda but we are friends, Sally the little one who went missing a long time ago with the mass murder of her family." They both looked away from me as if I said something wrong. "And yet we have the one with no similarities between us but she has kept us from going into a world of darkness." I looked toward Madi as much as I hated to admit it I would have most likely killed Marco if it wasn't for him having ambitions to save her." She was writing some more when the guy I fucked up came in swinging. I just ducked and used to table as a vaulting point to kick him right in the jaw knocking him out on contact. "Someone give this fucker something to make sure he sleeps!" They all rushed in to drag him out. "Alright well I'm going to ask your friends questions now.

These people are crazy whys it has to me to deal with them. Each person made me want to run screaming. The one with the pale face and black eyes would make me shuffle under her gaze Marco or Ryan whoever it was is dangerous. The little girl if it is true about what he said how has this Sally girl survived two years! And then we have this girl with the no connections, what is her deal was she dragged into this or are they really friends? I looked toward the mirror then at the girl with the glasses waited a few seconds then at the little girl. "I don't like you signaling for them to be separated from us they either move us all or don't move from this room simple as that." "And why do you not want us to move them to different rooms?" He looked at me as if he were going to pierce me with something if anything. "Do you really think that being a dark creation does not lead to enemies because it does the whole reason why I was in the underground is because." He pulled his shirt up and showed me some fresh stitches. "Is because some crazy guy with no eyes blue mask with black liquid like substance coming from the holes of his eye sockets stabbed me, repeatedly I should add trying to take my kidneys." So something can hurt him but from the sounds of this thing I would rather stick with this one then the other. "Alright I won't have them separate you if you tell me more about these creatures." He eased up on his look and appeared to take on a whole new person. "So sorry about him, he just likes to um…intimidate people let's go with that." So they changed again. "My name is Marco but like my friend said just because we are created from something does not mean that other creations will like you, for example have you ever heard of the name Jeff the killer?" I heard of the killing ever since then they assigned a special group that made it look like it was just crazy people but we never captured one before. "Yes I remember there is also a counterpart for him I forget the name it always escapes me. "Ah you mean her right there." He pointed to the very pale girl with pure black eyes. "That is Jane the killer but unlike her name the only kill she has committed would be mine, but hey I forgave her for the most part." "Wait you came back to life?!" "Yeah the thing that created me acutely made me come back because it made me get pissed off enough to come back because of hate toward his mixed voice." I started to write all this down I might get our sector to find ways to finish these people off. "And man that thing, causes mass hysteria as well just by it being near me I was trembling uncontrollably." "Fear like you lost control of yourself?" "Well I was still in control of my body but I was trembling you have no idea what that thing can do!" I looked up and could see what he meant he began to shake again. "It was like looking at death and the devil in one being; his figure is indescribable the only details I was able to make out would be his glowing eyes and those mouths." I stopped to review my notes but when I did check all of it was crossed out did he make me do something? "Hey is there anything to you, are you still…normal?" His eyes began to have their own glow yellow and purple. "IF I WERE NORMAL THEN I WOULD NEVER HAVE KNOWN THAT THIS WORLD WILL END IF I DON'T BECOME STRONGER!" He was clenching his fist and I could feel the air in the room starting to rise. "Marco calm down alright now is not the time to be panicking." "Yeah Marco who am I going to call when I need help." "I need my big brother and sister too!" I could see that these comments were acutely calming him down. "Sorry, sorry it just gets really tense when I start thinking about him." "So you said you are a creation and that there is more out there you even mentioned Jeff." "Ah yes Jeffy, a long time love hate relation between these two." He pointed his head toward Jane who started to gain a little color from his comment. "I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" "I know but you're just such fun to tease, but in all seriousness he is dangerous the only reason I survived is because I had my buttons pushed a little too well." "Keep things on track what about others did he travels with a group." Jane then took a stand. "And that's where I step in, you see he is a cold blooded murder for one he never did travel with a group until he met Slender man who already had two others with him." "Slender man who in the world?" "He is a slender and tall man with no face pale complexion that wears a black suit and red tie he also has tentacles that can come out of his back not to mention causes paranoia though only to normal people." "How dangerous is he?" "Well considering that he uses the situation to his advantage, my first battle with him…just don't come across him and I'm sure you'll live to see another day but uh I don't know what he does to you if he finds you." These people are beyond crazy I looked toward the door before sighing for my departure. "Aw leaving our company already aw well, make sure those doctors receive good care I don't want their death's to be over someone's head alright." I gave a small glance back them and for a small second instead of seeing crazy I saw five people making a small family all watching out for each other.


End file.
